This invention concerns a device for holding a nasal dressing and nasal packing in position, and more particularly a holder which is adjustable, easy to use, and does not cause skin irritation or pain.
Presently, in any surgery which involves the nasal or sinus areas, a 4.times.4" gauze dressing, sometimes called a moustache dressing, is folded and placed against the nostrils to catch drainage. Typically, this dressing is necessary for 2-3 days. On the first day, this dressing may have to be changed as often as eight times, depending on the amount of drainage.
In current practice, these dressings are typically held in place with tape. This tape is applied to the face, even though the patient's eyes, nose, and face are swollen and extremely sensitive. Every time the dressing is changed, the tape must be lifted off the skin, causing pain to the patient. In addition, the use of tape can cause tape burns, and possibly increase edema and redness of the face, as well as cause allergic reactions in some patients.
Another known practice is to stretch a rubber band under the nose and tape both ends of the band to the face. However, this does not avoid the problems of using tape and may not hold the dressing or packing securely.
Thus, a need exists for a nasal dressing holder which does not cause further irritation and pain to the patient.
Often times after surgery, nasal packing is put in each nostril to apply pressure and promote closure of the wound. The amount of time the packing remains in the nose varies depending on the type of surgery. A need exists to provide pressure to hold the packing in place, without causing the patient further irritation and pain.
Other problems which a nasal dressing holder should solve are preventing the dressing from falling down as it gets wet, and holding the dressing and packing securely in place when the patient moves his head from side to side.
It would also be desirable to reduce the nursing time required to change the dressing. Because of the frequency of changes required during a patient's stay in the post anesthesia recovery unit, the changing procedure should be kept as convenient and short as possible.
Still further, almost all nasal surgery patients go home with the dressing applied and are given extra supplies and instructions for changing the dressing at home. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a dressing holder which can be easily and properly used by the patient himself.
These problems are solved by the nasal dressing holder of this invention.